DMS fish
DMS_fish is a well-known player in the Vervara community. His Heroic Spirit is Lancelot Du Lac Early Server Career Pre-Vervara Before Vervara, he was mostly a mini-game player on servers like Hypixel and Mineplex. For a while, that's all that he played. Eventually, his desktop PC was taken by his father when he was moving out, so he was largely inactive for about 6 months or so. After this, his mother let him use her laptop, which was largely ineffective at controlling Minecraft, as it didn't have a mouse, but he made it work. He got skilled at this, but this laptop also broke. Another period of inactivity followed, and then on the Christmas of 2017 he got his own laptop, with a mouse. Shortly after this, he joined Vervara for the first time. Vervara Experience He joined because of his friend, Mew3gaming, and joined his town, Athens. Eventually, he decided to create his own town, and thus Atlantis was born. Atlantis was at most 5 days old when the map reset, however, and his next town was called Parvique, and it wasn't a traditional town. Instead, it was split, into 5 districts (Marcore, Fodinacore, Floracore, Solicore, Magmacore, and Lunacore was planned). It was like this for a time, in peace, until a glitch happened and destroyed most of Marcore, forcing a map reset to happen. His next town was called Subterrania, and it was positioned inside of a mountain. It had bridges over head, and from top down, it resembled a dropper map. As it was being constructed, it was attacked by Camelot (Moosebobby III, Dogs4war, and FakeFriend Arthur) and the town was defended for a while by DMS_fish, Mew3gaming (Sir Gawain), NomzHD (Gilgamesh) and EDEJS, who fought valiantly against the oppressors. Eventually, after a drawn out fight, Mew and Fish lost everything, including Phantasms, and were fighting with their bare fists. NomzHD saw this and offered to house them in Uruk until they could rise up against Camelot. King Arthur's next target was Uruk, this time while Mew and Fish were offline, and Fish, again, took his town to seek refuge in a friendly town. At this point, Fish was beginning to feel a bit like the plague. Wherever he went, destruction followed. IdenPoelchau offered to house the hurt town members in his beautiful town, Cairn Morhen, which is where Fish and his town members reside today. After his transfer to Cairn Morhen, Fish took the builder's test, and passed, becoming a part of the Vervara Build Team. Jobs/Social Impact Fish is a part of the Vervara Build Team, and takes pride in his (dead) town, and his nation. His town was also the first to have 1 million drachma in its bank. Staff/Donator Fish has the "Legend" rank, and his Heroic Spirit is Lancelot. He again, is on the Vervara Build Team. Fun Facts He has quite the extensive name history: * 9 DMS_fish * 8 DWS_fish_ * 7 DWG_fish_ * 6 ThatError212 * 5 DJ_5lim3 * 4 Dark_Link10521 * 3 xX_Echo40328_Xx * 2 TimeTwister050 * 1 WestleyBean * He is very skilled at playing Minecraft on a laptop, using the touchpad and not a mouse * In real life, his hands are huge in proportion to the rest of his body, making him fit to play piano * For the heck of it, he made a resource pack to make Endermen sound like Lancelot from Fate:Zero * He identifies as pansexual (not gay) Category:Characters